A Better leaf
by None of your knowledge
Summary: First post sucked, it's been edited. This is a arranged marriage story but kinda ends different...maybe


The first post was horrible but thank to _Ewonsama _it's much better now. Check out their stuff.

The land of Fire has been split down the middle into two halves. The west was controlled by the Namikaze clan while the east was controlled by the Uchiha clan. It's a mystery to all why there was a divide amongst the clans. But as the years past, neither could be bother enough to care for the reasoning. They were busy living in the now to think of the past.

In the present day, the West is controlled by Lord Minato, a ruler that believed in advancing in technology. The East is controlled by Lord Fugaku, a ruler with ideals opposite from Minato. His clan were more traditional, sticking to the old ways of those before them.

Lord Fugaku has two sons with his wife Mikoto. Seven year old Itachi being the oldest and his new born brother, Sasuke. While Lord Minato is expecting his first child with his wife Kushina.

One fine morning, when the sun was high in the sky, shining down on the house of Lord Fugaku, a message was written up and send to Lord Minato. The contents of the letter read that the Lord of the West was to come to the Emergency Headquaters where their meetings took place.

As soon as the blond Lord received the letter he read it a loud to himself. "Dear Lord Minato, Come to the Emergency Headquaters this afternoon at four pm sharp. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you. -Lord Fugaku." The man paused, reading the letter a second time before groaning "Aaauuugggghhhhh."

-Lord Minato's Point Of View-

So there I was, outside the meeting place and as I'm standing outside the wooden door, I begin wondering what could this be all about. getting me to come to the Emergency Meeting Headquaters at four sharp. What exactly could it be to make me come all this way, making me hot and sweaty. I have been traveling from my clan in this ridiculous forest full of trees, viscious animals, and other types of untold horrors I have to pass to reach the building. As I thought I was never gonna make it, the building finally began to come into view.

I entered the main chamber, seeing Lord Fugaku looking smug as always. Fugaku begins to speak without a moments hesitation, "Lord Minato, how nice of you to grace me with your presence, taking so long to get here...to think they called you "The Yellow Flash." Our laughter filled the almost vacant room, but then my laughter quickly died and I became serious. I cleared my throat, getting the other man's attention. "It was a simple matter getting here, I was just spending most of my time with my wife seeing as how she is still pregnant." .

Lord Fugaku says with a chuckle, "Ah you think you are clever Minato. You always procastinate with your duties, while I already had everything I needed done, way before I had to come to this little meeting ours. Seeing as you're a lord, I would have expected you to be done with all your duties and your higher level of technology should have made it even easier."

I chuckle to myself and say "Oh Lord Fugaku, don't you understand that if you had higher technology like my clan, we wouldn't even have to be here right now. Your old ways have become obsolete, just like yourself, maybe you should let Itachi take your place as Lord now."

Lord Fugaku's eye twitched for a split of a second before he stared at me with seriousness in his dark raven eyes. "Alright enough of this back and forth squabbling, lets begin talking about the real reason I called you here today" Lord Fugaku takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "I would like to form a alliance with your clan"

I was shocked for a second to hear this from the stubborn Lord. I nodded slightly, not sure if he was pulling my leg on the matter. "I agree with you. We should have an alliance of sorts. How do think we go about forming this alliance?"

Fugaku's furrowed his brows, as if thinking of how to form the words running through his head. His face became serious, to match his intense gaze. "I would like for our new born children to marry and connect the clans."

My eyes widen, "Let me take back what I said just a moment ago, Hell no." There was no way in hell I would allow my unborn child to have an arranged marriage to an Uchiha.

Fugaku sighed to himself, "Do you not understand we have had this feud with each other for all these years? We need to come to a truce at some point and I can't think of any other way, especially for the rest of the clans to understand. You and Kushina are about to have your child; we should start early to get them to like one another and marry one another later on,"

I stared at Fugaku in disbelief. "Doesn't it matter to you what your child might think about the idea before he even gets to decide if he wants to love anyone? You would just force this upon him? Besides I want my child to love whoever he or she wants to like, not be forced to love someone that he or she might resent."

Lord Fugaku calmly replied, "Okay lets do this. How about we write a contract, stating that if for any reason, both of our children don't have anyone that they want to spend the rest of their lives with by the their Twenty-first birthday, then they will marry for the sake of the clans."

I was reluctant at first but then I nodded my head in agreement with Lord Fugaku's contract. What could it hurt. It was time we settle this.

-Third person POV-

After they wrote and signed the contract, they both set off to return to their respective clans. Lord Minato being the Yellow flash disappears instantly and reappeared two seconds later next to Kushina in their house. Kushina being startled yells, "Quit doing that all the time! You scare the hell out of me. I'm pregnant, I don't need this kind of stress!"

Minato gave his wife a weak smile and walked to the table in the middle of the kitchen. He sat down and began to talk to Kushina about his meeting with Fugaku. "Okay honey I have something to tell you. I know I should have discussed it with you but..." He told her about all the details on why Lord Fugaku called him and as he finishes, a kunai flies at his head and he barely had enough time to avoid it as a piece of his hair got sliced off.

Kushina glared at her husband. "You just decide this for my baby?! Not YOUR baby, not OUR baby, it's MY baby, as long as it's inside of me. It's MY baby and you don't have any right to make any decisions concerning my baby."

Minato sighs exhaustedly. He looked at his wife calmly. He knew she would react like this but what's done is done. "Hold on Kushina let me finish. Your baby doesn't actually have to marry unless he or she doesn't have anyone by his or her twenty first birthday. So if they can't find someone they love, then they will get married to the Uchiha clan heir. Only if they want to reunite the clans but, I'm hoping that they will at least like each other to where there won't be a wedding and they can solve this split on their own."

Kushina was silent for awhile then said "Its gonna be their life. Whatever they decide to do is up to them. Even if I say something, it may turn out differently anyway." She starts to rub her stomach affectionately. "No matter what he/she decides to do, I'm sure they will make the right decisions."


End file.
